


【鹤白/豆白】贪（中）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 本来想上下两章完结，但是豆白这part字数多了点，就分成上中下了。本章只有豆白（假）车。
Kudos: 7





	【鹤白/豆白】贪（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想上下两章完结，但是豆白这part字数多了点，就分成上中下了。  
> 本章只有豆白（假）车。

四、

睡梦中的白岩好像感受到了腰间的触摸，大概是有点痒，他按住了豆原的手，然后像做过无数遍似的，轻巧地和豆原十指交扣。白岩无意识地翻了个身，又像梦呓一般地嘟囔起来，"别闹，汐恩，让我睡会......"

豆原却呆愣住了。他知道正确的做法是抽出自己的手，虽然大概率会弄醒白岩，但是解释一下，只是想给他盖上毯子，应该也能没有尴尬地掩饰过去。可是豆原没有这么做。他慢慢地在白岩身侧躺下，肆无忌惮地打量起身旁这人毫无防备的睡颜。

梦中的脸就在咫尺。豆原甚至屏住了呼吸，生怕自己的鼻息会惊醒了他。他想摘下覆住白岩双眼的眼罩，看看他可爱的颤动的睫毛。但是他忍住了。没关系，豆原想，反正他的眼睛，梦里已见过了千千万万遍。白岩的鼻子生的精巧，比自己和哥哥的都秀气很多。豆原抬起没有被牵住的手，小心翼翼地点了一下他的鼻尖。他看白岩没有醒来，悄悄地笑了，却又怕他的快乐吵醒对方，下意识地收紧了嘴角。

房间里渐渐暗了下来。几片厚重的乌云遮住了太阳，空气里的水汽凝结成云雨，不一会儿，密集的雨滴就砸进了暧昧不明的气氛中。

豆原就这样躺在白岩的身边。他知道自己总要起身离开，又不舍的很。白岩睡觉有点口呼吸的习惯，好看的双唇微微张开，像是在天真地索吻。在这个暴雨降至的午后，只有他和哥哥的爱人占据的这个房间里，不会有比今天更好的机会了，豆原清醒地想。

于是他凑了过去，轻轻地贴上了白岩的唇。现在他的唇齿间也沾上了哥哥的爱人的味道，是梦里闻不到的唇膏的味道，像是某种莓果的清香。他想要品尝更多，所以用舌头撬开了身边人微张的齿列，探向了口腔的更深处。舌尖触到了柔软的黏膜，让豆原溢出了小兽般舒适的叹息。

毫无防备的白岩让他更加大胆了起来，他开始舔弄白岩的牙齿与上颚，尝遍他的口腔。他的唾液与白岩的混合，变成了奇妙的蜂蜜，来不及咽下的甜味打湿了白岩的嘴角，蛊惑着豆原的舌尖再次进入那甜蜜乡。他吸吮着白岩的舌，刺激着他的唾液腺，分泌出更多香甜的津液。他变成了一个贪杯的酒鬼，只想溺死在这激烈的吻里。

睡梦里的白岩逐渐痛苦了起来。他喘不上气，便开始挣扎，想要推开梦里的恋人。可是他的手被按住了，他的口腔又真实地被入侵着。这可不是梦。更糟糕的是，这个和他唇舌纠缠的人，绝不可能是汐恩。和鹤房交往的这一年间，他从未吻过自己的唇，甚至就连蜻蜓点水般的双唇相贴，他都会不动声色地拒绝。于是白岩偏过头去，躲开了这个没有章法的吻。他喘息了一会，想了想，还是开了口，"一成君，是你吗？"

回答他的是急促的暴雨声，和身边人慌张的呼吸。

豆原不敢回答，也不敢松开按住白岩的双手。他害怕白岩揭下黑色的眼罩，让他的狼狈无处遁形。时间从未流逝得这么慢过。他们就这样僵持着，直到白岩打破了沉默——

"......不要留下痕迹。还有，下暴雨了，汐恩应该快要回来了吧。"

五、

白岩这话听不出语气，就像是陈述今天的天气那般平淡。是默许吗，还是警示？只是此时的豆原已经无暇去分析白岩的情绪了。多巴胺占据了他的大脑，只需一句似是而非的邀请，理智便会满盘皆输。

豆原又低头衔住了白岩的唇。不同于刚才那种不安又青涩的探索，他将东京那晚之后所有无法被安抚的情欲都倾注在了这个吻里。就像是刚刚学会性事的男生一般，急切想要得到对方的回应，于是他贪婪地咬噬白岩的唇瓣，挑逗他的舌，逼着他无处可躲，只能和自己放纵在这个快要融入血肉的吻里。

白岩的眼睛现在一定变得更好看了，情欲会改变他的气质，让他由清冷变得柔媚起来。豆原稍稍离开了白岩湿热的口腔，纠缠在一起的舌恋恋不舍地分开，拉扯出一条淫糜的水丝。哥哥的恋人被吻得失神，意识涣散地喘息着。豆原想要看看他眼尾的潮红，便伸手去摘他那碍事的眼罩，白岩却似突然惊醒般地有了动作。

他拉住自己的手，像是有些哀求，"拜托了，不要摘下来。"

为什么不愿意摘呢？耽于情欲的他的眼睛是多么的漂亮啊。又或许是看不见自己，便能自欺欺人地为现在这荒唐的走向开脱吗？豆原心里点起了一把邪火，他开始阴暗地憎恶起他的哥哥来，连带着看白岩穿着哥哥的旧衣服都厌恶，他把白岩身上那件宽大的T恤卷了上去，然后把湿润的唇贴上了白岩裸露的单薄的上身。

他翻了个身，把白岩压在了身下，开始肆无忌惮地在身下人的胸膛上留下一串串水渍。他含住白岩因为快感而挺立的乳首，用舌尖去舔弄它。豆原听见白岩发出了满足的叹息，于是又恶作剧般地用牙齿去厮磨他敏感的乳珠。强烈的刺激让他齿间的凸起又硬挺了些，白岩好像很喜欢这种有些疼痛的快感，不自觉地抬起了腰，想让可怜的另一颗乳首也得到些抚慰。

"瑠姫哥哥，这可太狡猾了，只有你一个人舒服可不行。"豆原牵起白岩的手，握着那只纤瘦的手腕，隔着睡裤的布料，覆住自己早已勃起的性器。白岩像是被这炙热灼伤，本能地想缩回手去。豆原却不容分说地加重了按住他手腕的力道，一边啄着白岩的乳尖，一边引导着他的手，探进自己的内裤里。

豆原感到白岩触摸到了他的阴茎，就这样僵持了一句话的时间，然后这只手妥协地握住了他的性器，沉默又缓慢地撸动起来。白岩的技巧很好，骨节分明的手灵巧地操纵着他的欲望，豆原闭上了眼睛。

他们好像在这肌肤相亲间达成了共识，谁都不发一言，只有粗重的呼吸声交叠着，落在潮湿的空气中，又消失在这不算大的和室里。豆原享受着来自哥哥爱人的服务，任由白岩的指腹掠过他的铃口，挑弄他的阴囊。白岩感受到了手中的欲望愈发蓬勃，不动声色地加快了爱抚的速度。快感如涨潮般向豆原涌来，他抱紧了怀中的身体，最终射在了白岩的手上。

他们就这样拥抱着喘息了一会。白岩先抽离了出来，他移开了自己的手，用着一如既往的让豆原听不出情绪的声音说到，"劳驾，给我拿张纸巾。"

豆原却没有动作。他不愿结束这个拥抱，也不想松开环在他腰身上的双手。好像把白岩抱在怀中，就能永远地占有他一样。

直到门口突然传来窸窸窣窣的声响。

"瑠姫，你醒了吗？真倒霉，竟然突然下了暴雨......"让豆原血液都要冻住的声音由远及近地传来。

不出所料地，豆原大梦初醒地回过头，看见的是鹤房阴鸷的脸。"——豆原一成，你在做什么。"


End file.
